Some forms of conventional portable electronic devices, particularly mobile communication devices, have either an extendible or foldable two-part construction which allows the device to be extended or folded open for use, then closed again for storage. These types of construction help to maximize the surface area available for supporting a keypad and a display, while minimizing the size of the device when closed.
The present invention seeks to provide a portable electronic device.